


shut you up

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [58]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prompt Fill, Skinny is a little shit, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Während Bob darauf wartet, dass die Band, die er für Sax Sandler betreut, ihr Konzert beendet, taucht unvermutet Skinny auf.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350





	shut you up

**Author's Note:**

> (found a few old prompt fills i never posted here, so...)
> 
> prompt: An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it + Bob/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/616752894466818048/kissing-prompt-33-mit-skinnybob)

Bob war für Sax in Los Angeles. Er hatte eine ihrer Bands begleitet, beim Aufbauen und beim Soundcheck geholfen, und generell Mädchen für Alles gespielt. Wie er es eben meistens tat.

Und weil er das gleiche Spiel auch beim Abbau wieder spielen durfte, lehnte er im Moment an der Bar und wartete darauf, dass die Mädels (und der Drummer) fertig wurden, damit sie alle wieder nach Rocky Beach fahren konnten.

Normalerweise hätte Bob es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die Band lautstark zu unterstützen, aber was die Mädels (und der Drummer) da spielten, ging ziemlich in ne Gothic Richtung, und das war ehrlich gesagt nicht so richtig sein Fall. 

Also trank er seine Cola, beobachtete müßig die Gestalten um sich herum, und behielt die Uhr im Auge.

Als die Tür aufging sah Bob sich unwillkürlich um. Und seufzte resigniert. Denn wer kam da gerade in die kleine Bar? Niemand anderes als Skinny Norris.

Tatsächlich musste Bob beinahe schmunzeln, als sein sogenannter Erzfeind der Band einen unfroh-irritierten Blick zuwarf, bevor er die Bar ansteuerte.

Trotzdem drehte Bob ihm schnell den Rücken zu. Seit dem Abenteuer auf dem Freeman-Gelände waren seine Gefühle Skinny gegenüber sehr kompliziert geworden, und eigentlich wollte er sich damit nicht heute Abend (und quasi während der Arbeit) befassen müssen.

Zuerst schien auch alles gut zu laufen. Bob konnte in Frieden seine Cola trinken, das Ende des Auftritts rückte immer näher, und die Mädels (und der Drummer) holten einige der Stücke heraus, die Bob besser gefielen.

Dann passte er jedoch einen Moment nicht auf, und plötzlich stand Skinny direkt neben ihm.

„Na, Andrews, was machst du denn hier?“, erkundigte er sich breit grinsend.

Bob hatte das deutliche Gefühl, das Skinny irgendwas geraucht oder genommen hatte. Da war etwas in seinem Lachen, das Bob an das Wochenende im Wohnwagen erinnerte.

„Falls es dir entfallen ist, ich arbeite für Sax Sandler“, antwortete Bob, und bemühte sich sogar, den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme zu halten.

„Hm“, machte Skinny.

Bob bereitete sich auf eine Gemeinheit vor, doch stattdessen erklärte Skinny: „Weißt du, was ich mich manchmal frage? Warum du mit Jonas und Shaw rumhängst. Du tust zwar immer so langweilig, aber ich glaub, das bist du gar nicht.“

Okay, er war definitiv nicht nüchtern. Für einen Moment wollte Bob ihn einfach ignorieren. Aber so wie Skinny redete musste er doch wieder an Freeman-Gelände denken. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, hatte ihm die Zeit dort gefallen. Wenn man mal davon abgesehen hatte, dass Skinny ihn belogen hatte.

Er hatte eine völlig andere Seite an Skinny kennen gelernt, und er musste zugeben, dass ihm die Seite irgendwie gefallen hatte.

„Sie sind meine Freunde?“, erwiderte er. Das musste Skinny als Erklärung reichen. Mehr ging ihn auch eigentlich wirklich nichts an.

„Ja, schon“, offenbar war das Thema für Skinny noch _nicht_ beendet, „aber warum? Ich mein, Shaw hat doch nur Sport im Kopf, und Jonas‘ hochgestochenes Gequatsche hält doch auf Dauer auch kein Mensch aus. Und du bist eigentlich echt n interessanter Typ, ich mein du arbeitest für ne Musikagentur und...“

Vielleicht hatte Skinny ein Wahrheitsserum getrunken oder sowas, jedenfalls redete er nicht nur ungewöhnlich viel, er redete sogar ausgesprochen _nett_ über Bob. 

Trotzdem hatte Bob kein allzu großes Interesse, sich das weiter anzuhören. 

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Skinny“, seufzte er.

Aber das stoppte natürlich einen Skinny Norris nicht. „Ich mein“, fuhr der ungerührt fort, „als du Stan warst, da hast du voll zu den Campern gepasst und ich würde fast wetten, dass du das immer noch würdest. Stattdessen hängst du mit den langweiligsten-“

Jetzt wurde es Bob endgültig zu viel. Und wenn Skinny nicht still sein wollte, musste er wohl zu härteren Maßnahmen greifen.

Mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken zog er Skinnys Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.

Da war wenigstens Ruhe. Skinny schien noch nicht begriffen zu haben, was passierte, aber immerhin war er still.

Einen Moment später löste Bob sich von Skinny, der ihn immer noch ansah, als wüsste er nicht, was los war.

„Ähm“, machte er wenig geistreich. „Wofür war das?“

Kopfschüttelnd sah Bob zur Band hinüber. „Damit du endlich die Klappe hältst“, erklärte er. Außerdem, weil Bob das Bedürfnis vielleicht schon länger hatte – und es sich tatsächlich auch ziemlich gut angefühlt hatte. Aber das würde er Skinny nicht erzählen.

Für ein paar herrliche Sekunden schien es dem immer noch die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

Dann stellte er fest: „Tja, wenn du vorhast, das öfter zu machen, ist das nicht gerade n Anreiz die Fresse zu halten.“ Das zufriedene Grinsen in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Bob sah ihn wieder an, begegnete Skinnys Blick. „Fick dich einfach“, sagte er freundlich, und Skinny lachte.

Als Bob der Band beim Abbau geholfen hatte, und zu seinem Käfer hinüber ging, lehnte Skinny an der Beifahrertür und grinste ihm entgegen.

„Ich hab da noch n paar Sachen, die ich dich fragen wollte“, erklärte er, und Bob verdrehte die Augen.

Am Ende nahm er Skinny einfach gleich mit nach Hause. Zum _Reden_ kam der allerdings nicht besonders viel.


End file.
